The challenges of designing an optical system that operates effectively over such a wide waveband are great, typically incurring high levels of complexity and exotic materials. This design concept utilizes powered mirrored surfaces to overcome the need for either a complex system or extensive use of exotic materials such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,950,243, 6,765,663, or 6,020,994.
Typically the imaging side of the system is the most sensitive for maintaining alignment and therefore cannot employ moving mechanical components. The illumination side of the system is not as sensitive to alignment and can employ moving component(s) to achieve the design goals. This disclosure surpasses existing designs that, while being capable of achieving these goals, have removable parts that are commonly misplaced/lost. Improvement of the design as described in this disclosure will reduce the overall cost of operating a wide waveband boresight instrument in the field.